story about my enemy and person who i love
by frosyita
Summary: kenapa selalu aku, Draco Malfoy? / BL / Chapter 3 update /
1. Chapter 1

STORY ABOUT MY ENEMY AND PERSON WHO I LOVE

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, SETTING OUT OF FILM

(sorry ya tante JK. Rowling)

"KENAPA SELALU AKU, DRACO MALFOY?"

.

.

.

"hhhwaaaaa . . . . ." jerit pemuda berparas manis saat membuka kotak aneh di atas bangku kelasnya.

"siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak dan melirik pemuda yang berada di pojokan kelasnya, yang sedang tersenyum manis menahan tawanya.

"yak . . ." teriaknya sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai pirang "pasti kau, Draco Malfoy yang melakukannya" jeritnya tepat di depan wajah ganteng sang tersangka

"apa kau melihatnya Mr. Potter" jawabnya sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi kelasnya

"siapa lagi orang yang tak punya kerjaan di kelas ini selain kau, Draco Malfoy?"

"ah~kau menguntitku?"

"apa?" Harry merasa jengal menanggapi sosok Draco Malfoy yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan."kau . . . . " belum sempat Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya, Draco Malfoy sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Harry yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"YA, DRACO MALFOY, AKU SEDANG BIARA DENGANMU!" teriak Harry Potter sambil mengejar Draco yang sudah berada di luar kelas.

"Ya . . . ." Harry mencoba menghentikan Draco dengan menahan lengan kirinya,dan itu mampu membuat Draco berhenti dan memandang tangan Harry yang memegangnya. Merasa di pandangi Harry langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Draco sang pemuda tampan dan gagah. Karena di pandangi tanpa berkedip, akhirnya Harry hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa tak nyaman.

"maaf . . . ." tiba-tiba kata itu terucap dari bibir mungil Harry

"why?"

"kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku, apa salahku?" dengan berani Harry mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tajam ke arah Draco

"aku tak menaruh tikus itu di mejamu Potter" jawab draco dengan datarnya

"dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menjerit karena tikus"

Ups . . . . Draco ternyata salah berucap

"aku tak mengatakan kalau kau yang menaruh tikus di mejaku"

"kenapa kau diam"

"kau kan yang melakukannya"

Merasa Draco sedang dalam keadaan tersudut, Harry terus saja menuduhnya dan itu membuat Draco sedikit kebingungan tapi dia memang laki-laki yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya jadi masih terlihat santai saja

'kenapa dia cerewet sekali' bathin Draco

"kenapa diam saja?"

"katakan"

"minta maaflah"

Desak Harry karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Draco. Karena sudah terdesak, akhirnya Draco mencondongkan badannya tepat di telinga kiri Harry dan berkata,

"Bukan aku yang meletakkannya Potter" dengan suara rendahnya, sambil merangkul bahu kanan Harry, yang membuat Harry menegakkan tubuhnya seketika, "itu blaise yang melakukannya . . . ." dan Dracopun menyeringai sambil menegapkan tubuhnya, "atas perintahku tentunya" ucapnya sambil menonyor jidat Harry dengan kerasnya dan membuat Harry terhuyun kebelakang beberapa langkah. Tanpa rasa berdosa Draco pun meninggalkan Harry

"Malf . . . ." belum sempat Harry berkata

"Mr. Potter, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" suara Severus Snape sang guru pada jam pertama yang terkenal killer ini membuatnya menghentikan suara untuk memarahi Draco. Sedang Draco yang ada di belakang Mr. Snape hanya tersenyum menang

"Mr. Potter, karena kau berada di luar kelas saat bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit lalu, maka kau dapat hukuman"

"tapi Malfoy juga melakukannya" jawabnya dengan segera

"sebagai ketua kelas, saya hanya mencoba memanggilnya Mr. Snape" ucap Draco dengan senyum menawannya

"bohong!" ucap Harry tegas

"berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai Mr. Potter"

"ta . . . "

"tak ada bantahan Mr. Potter" Itulah ucapan terakhir Mr. Snape sebelum memasuki kelas

"bye Mr. Potter" ucap Draco dengan manisnya

Sedang Harry hanya bisa menggerutu sampai pelajaran Mr. Snape selesai.

...

Frosyita, 19 Juni 2013

Hwaaa . . . aku datang lagi . . . hehehe . . . dengan main cast Harry & Draco . . . moga2 enggak ngebosenin . . . soalnya ini ff Drarry perdana saya, karena perdana jadi saya belum berani membuat ff dengan setting dunia sihir ~,~

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Mohon masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you, buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .


	2. Chapter 2

STORY ABOUT MY ENEMY AND PERSON WHO I LOVE

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, SETTING OUT OF FILM

(sorry ya tante JK. Rowling)

"KENAPA SELALU AKU, DRACO MALFOY?"

.

.

.

19 Oktober 2013

Hari yang sangat melelahkan, selalu saja menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan dan menyebalkan jika berhubungan dengan Draco Pirang Jelek Malfoy,

"hehehehe . . ." aku tutup mulutku saat memberi nama baru buat si Pirang nyebelin itu

Dia selalu saja membuat hariku kacau, mulai dari mengerjaiku dan mengolokku dengan kata-kata yang selalu membuat darahku naik.

Seperti sore-sore biasanya, aku baru pulang dari sekolah. Jarak sekolah dengan kost-ku cukup memakan waktu 10 menit saja, namun aku tak pernah langsung pulang, karena aku harus mengajar les di anak salah satu tetangga kost-ku. Bukan karena aku kesulitan uang, namun hanya mengisi kesibukan sepulang sekolah saja.

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di depan pagar kost-ku, tampak pintu kamar kost-ku terbuka

"bagaimana . . . ?" kaget langsung menyapaku saat aku tiba, bagaimana bisa pintu kost-ku terbuka jika aku yang punya kuncinya saja masih berada di depan pagar.

Apa mungkin ada pencuri?

Ah, ini harus di pastikan

Dengan bergegas, aku berjalan menuju kamar kost-ku. Sempat aku menghentikan langkah di depan pintu masuk, bagaimana bisa ada anak lain yg tidur dengan seenaknya di tempat tidurku yang cover bed nya saja baru aku ganti tadi pagi.

"Ini bener-bener kelewatan" gerutuku, dengan memasuki kamarku

Saat aku akan membangunkan tersangka pemaksaan tempat tinggalku, langkahku terhenti tapt di samping ranjang tidurku.

"sepertinya aku kenal"

"wajah ganteng itu"

"kulit putih bersih"

"rambut pirang dan . . . ."

"shiittt . . ." umpatku

"apa yang iblis ini lakukan di kamarku, seenaknya saja tidur dengan anggunya tanpa dosa di kamarku"

Dengan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melemparkan tas sekolahku yang bisa di pastikan bebannya sangat tidak ringan, aku lemparkan di atas perut Draco Malfoy Pirang Jelek.

Bbuugghh~

"aw~" hanya rintihan pelan itu yang terdengar sambil dia membuka matanya dengan melotot

"iblis sialan" ucapnya tajam, dengan menahan nyeri pada perutnya

Sedangkan, aku tersangka penindasan hanya melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatapnya tajam.

Memang dasar malfoy, sedetik kemudian dia sudah ber-smirk di depanku dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku

"kau buta?"

"kau gila"

"kau sinting"

"MALFOY"

"Hm"

"KELUAR"

"ini kamarku"

"ini kostku"

"aku bayar disini"

"kau keterlalaun" saat aku akan pergi minta penjelasan kepada ibu kost, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan membuatku terpental di atas kasur empukku yang sudah terbanyang sejak aku pulang bekerja tadi.

"aw~"

Dan tanpa aku pikirkan sebelumnya, ternyata dia mengankat tas sekolahku dan akan melemparkannya kepadaku. Dengan reflek aku menyilangkan tanganku di atas kepalaku

"kau mau merasakannya, Potter? Ucapnya yang selalu dingin

"hm~" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar pasrah

1 detik

10 detik

1 menit

Tak terjadi apa-apa, dan aku mulai membuka mata perlahan.

Saat aku menatapnya yang melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan matanya yang tajam menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum canggung

"he he he" bodohnya aku, hanya bisa nyengir kuda

"mulai sekarang, aku tinggal disini" ucapnya datar

"bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku polos

"karena aku ingin"

Jawaban macam apa itu? Menyebalkan sekali

"kau tak bisa seenaknya"

"aku Malfoy"

"KAU JAHAT" teriakku da mencoba berdiri untuk mengklarifikasi semua kejadian hari ini dengan pemilik tempat yang aku sewa. Saat aku melangkap, tepat di ambang pintu . . . .

"kau telat membayar uang kost" ucapnya datar

"aku tak pernah telat"

"sekarang tgl 19, dan itu artinya kau telat"

Tanggal 19?

Benarkah?

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Astaga . . . . aku telat sehari

"aku hanya telat sehari"

"tetap saja telat"

"kau bisa mencari tempat lain"

"aku suka tempat ini"

Manusia ini membuatku ingin membunuhnya saja

"dan satu lagi, aku sudah membanyar tempat ini satu tahun ke depan, jadi . . ." ucapnya dengan mengantungkan kata diakhir "jika, kau mau tinggal dsini, maka kau harus menuruti semua perintahku Mr. Potter" ucapnya dengan menampilkan senyum iblisnya

Bagaikan tertimpa uang 1 milyar saat aku mendengarnya, kepalaku pusing dan tiba-tiba badanku tersungkur begitu saja

"Potter" aku dengar suaranya yang sepertinya khawatir

Tapi tentu saja dia tak akan khawatir, kejadian ini membuatku berimajinasi yang berlebihan, sampai membuatku berimajinasi dia mengkhawatirkanku.

Mataku benar- benar kabur dan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, saat malfoy berjalan ke arahku.

Ya, Tuhan

Selamatkan hambamu yang manis dan baik hati ini Tuhan, dari penganut Iblis seperti Malfoy itu, Tuhan

Hanya itu yang sempat terucap sebelum semuanya pudar.

-Tbc-

Thanks to :

Fujoshi Ren 6/24/13 . chapter 1 thanks ya buat kunjungannya ^^

989seohye 6/22/13 . chapter 1 oke, ini udah lanjut ^^ semoga aja masih berminat untuk membacaya ^^

mariashine87 6/22/13 . chapter 1 hehehe, iya nih mirip drama korea cara percakapan mereka, harap maklum ya, soalnya korea lover ^^

Hwaaa . . . aku datang lagi, hehehe, dengan main cast Harry & Draco. semoga enggak ngebosenin . . . soalnya ini ff Drarry perdana saya, karena perdana jadi saya belum berani membuat ff dengan setting dunia sihir ~,~

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Mohon masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you, buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .


	3. Chapter 3

STORY ABOUT MY ENEMY AND PERSON WHO I LOVE

CAST : HARRY POTTER & DRACO MALFOY

WARNING : BL, NO MAGIC, SETTING OUT OF FILMS

(sorry ya tante **JK. Rowling **saya meggunakan karakter dalam novel anda untuk kepuasan pribadi)

"KENAPA SELALU AKU, DRACO MALFOY?"

.

.

.

**Draco Malfoy**

Itu reaksi yang sangat berlebihan, untuk apa Potter aneh itu langsung pingsan saat aku harus berbagi kamar dengannya.

"sangat menyusahkan" ucapku dengan sebalnya.

Dan dengan terpaksa saya harus mengangkat badannya dengan sedikit, ah bukan-bukan sedikit, tapi dengan susah payah harus memindahkan tubuh kecilnya yang ternyata berat untuk ukuran anak sependek dia.

"hah . . ." keluhku

"ini anak makan apa, berat banget"

"menyusahkan" keluhku sekali lagi

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tak mau berbuat apa-apa untuk membangunkannya. Jadi, dengan rasa yang sangat enteng aku meninggalkannya berbaring di tempat tidur dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

...

Sebenarnya aku mampu saja untuk menyewa tempat tinggal yang lebih layak dari pada ini. Namun, tujuanku bukan untuk mencari tempat yang bagus, melainkan untuk mengganggu hidup si Potter lucu,uuppsss,, ralat-ralat. Maksud aku si Potter nyebelin itu.

Kenapa aku membencinya? Itukah yang ingin kalian tahu

Sebenarnya, awal aku bertemu dengannya aku tak pernah merasa benci sama dia. Sedikitpun untuk membencinya tak pernah terbesit dalam benakku, sampai kejadian pagi hari itu datang. Kejadian yang sangat menyebalkan dan masih aku ingat sampai sekarang.

Kekanakan?

Mungkin itu yang kalian fikirkan.

Namun kejadian itu telah merubah pemikiranku tentang anak kecil yang lucu seperti dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuatku menahan amarah untuk tidak mencekiknya saja.

Iya sih, itu berlebihan. Namun andai kalian ada di posisiku pasti kalian akan melakukannya. Walau tak 100% bakalan tega melakukannya juga.

Aku setiap hari selalu saja membuat keributan dengannya. Awalnya hanya rasa ingin membuatnya kapok atas perbuatannya. Namun, lama-lama menjadi sebuah candu dan aku terus melakukannya sampai 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, Draco"

"lupakan saja kejadian waktu itu"

"mungkin dia tak sengaja"

"dia saja sepertinya lupa"

Itulah, rentetan kalimat yang sering di ucapkan teman-teman dekatku. Mereka selalu saja melarangku untuk mengerjain si Potter jelek itu. Mereka tidak tahu saja, kalau aku setiap malam selalu membuat rencana untuk menyusahkan hidup Potter setiap paginya.

"ah, capeknya"

Setelah selesai berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kost-an kami,

Bukan kami harusnya, tapi kost-an ku karena aku sudah membayarnya untuk 1 tahun kedepan. Namun, karena dia dulu yang menempatinya, jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus menggunakan kata kami dalam kepemilikan tempat tinggalku saat ini.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku masih melihatnya terlelap

"dia ini pingsan apa mati?"

"Potter" aku coba memanggilnya setelah aku tepat berada di sampingnya

"nngg~" suaranya terdengar

"syukurlah, ternyata dia tidur" tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan syukur atas keadaannya

...

"berat sekali"

Aku merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhku, berat walau tak terlalu berat

Hehehe, paham kan maksudku

Dengan berat hati aku membuka mataku. Ternyata kaki mulus seseorang minimpa perutku. Tak perlu berfikir siapa tersangka penindasan terhadap perutku, karena aku sadar siapa pelakunya. Karena ini masih pagi dan aku masih malas untuk memulai perang dunia Drarry,

Wah, aku menemukan nama baru untuk pertengkaran kami, tak buruk juga Perang Dunia Drarry, hehehe

Dengan halus aku memanggil namanya

"Potter" panggilku halus

Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan kata "hm". Apa maksudnya ini? Dan itu terjadi sampai beberapa kali aku memanggilnya, sampai dia mengatakan sesuatu

"ambilkan air di meja"

"hm" dengan reflek aku melihat ke arah meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Ternyata ada sebotol air mineral disana, tapi kapan? Sepertinya semalem tak ada, Cuma ada roti bakar yang aku beli.

Tunggu !

Ada yang hilang di atas meja

"ambilkan air" ulangnya lagi

Dasar Potter jelek, ternyata semalam dia bangun dan seenaknya saja memakan rotiku. Terlintaslah ide jahil pagi ini. Saat lampu pijar menyala di kepalaku saat itu juga senyum setanku tercetak.

"mau air?" tanyaku halus

"hm" jawabnya khas orang yang masih mengantuk

"baiklah"

Dengan perlahan aku mengambil air mineral dan membuka tutup botolnya. Setelahnya . . . .

Bbyyuuurrr~

"hhhhwaaaaa" teriaknya seperti orang akan tenggelam

Dan tahukan kalian apa yang aku lakukan?

Hahahahha . . . .

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan tawaku, aku merasa ada sesuatau benda tajam yang sedang menusuk bahuku.

Dan ternyata itu adalah Potter yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk

"hm" ucapku saat aku melihatnya

Namun dia hanya diam, dan matanya sedikit memerah

Apa dia menangis?

Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya

"kau memakan rotiku" aku mulai membuka pembicaraan

"aku lapar" jawabnya

"kau mencuri"

"aku hanya lapar"

"tetap saja pencuri"

Tiba-tiba dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang

"lunas" ucapnya sambil berdiri menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar kami. Dan dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata

"aku bukan pencuri, Malfoy. Aku hanya lapar, jadi kau tak perlu berusaha untuk membunuhku. Walau itu hanya sebotol air. Namun, saat beberapa mili air itu memasuki hidungku, rasanya sangat sakit". Itulah kata terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar dari mulutnya selama berbicara denganku.

-tbc-

**Thanks to :**

_hatakehanahungry__10/19/13 . chapter 2_

_Hana berkunjung niiih...  
Wkwkwk  
Drarry unyu banget siiih...  
Menyebut diri sendiri manis,, sungguh narsis sekali mr potter  
Wkkwkw  
Dray agresif juga yaaah...  
Wkwkwk  
Lanjuuuutkaaan_

_**-bales-**_

_**Hehehhe, terima kasih sudah berkunjung ^^ tapi bukannya Harry memang sangat manis dan Draco sangat pemaksa .**_

_Luna Ginerva__10/19/13 . chapter 2_

_Lucu..  
Lanjutin ya..  
ASAP.._

_**-balas-**_

_**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^ dan ini sudah di lanjut ^^**_

_Kropssy__10/19/13 . chapter 2_

_Berasa semua cast itu punya lo? Disclaimernya mana?___

Kita hanya membuat fanfiction, semua karakter masih mempunyai pemilik yang sah. Bukan milik pribadi.

Penulisan hancur, tanda baca entah dimana, dan typo bertebaran. Pengecekan ulang sebelum publish juga penting, loh.

Ide biasa. Klasik. Kebanyakan nonton sinetron ya?__

Well, ini sepertinya cukup. See ya

_**-balas-**_

_**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^ namun, sepertinya anda kurang teliti dalam membaca, di situ sudah saya cantumkan desclaimernya ^^ dan soal Typo(s) memang ada tapi tak bertebaran seperti yang anda katakan.**_

_**Ide biasa, klasik dan kebanyakan nonton sinetron, saya membenarkannya saja, karena dari sinetron pula saya mendapat inspirasi untuk membuatnya.**_

_**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^**_

_yuki amano__10/19/13 . chapter 2_

_wah...  
ini lanjutanya ya?  
next chappi ditunggu.._

_**-balas-**_

_**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^ ini sudah dilanjut ^^**_

_Mayasari__10/19/13 . chapter 2_

_So far not bad cm kependekan ja critax... Panjangin dikit donk... Di tunggu next chapterx... Ok... Keep writing... ;)_

_**-balas-**_

_**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya ^^ saya tak pandai membuat chap dalam bentuk panjang. Namun akan saya usahakan ^^**_

**Ini FF Drarry pertama saya**

**Saya membuat FF ini berawal dari mulai berkurangnya FF Drarry di fandom HarPot.**

**Jadi, sambil menunggu author yang lain update FF keren mereka, silahkan untuk membaca FF dari reader setia FF Harpot ini. **

**Ini hanya FF iklan beberapa menit untuk menunggu FF yang sebenarnya ^^**

**Mohon masukannya ^^**

**21 Oktober 2013**


End file.
